


thought it was a dream (but it wasn't after all)

by badartndadjokes



Series: how far we’ve come (drabbles and one shots) [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Post Season 3, Wayhaught Week 2020, wayhaughtweek2020, whw2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badartndadjokes/pseuds/badartndadjokes
Summary: Happy Wayhaught Week! I'm doing a little drawing and a little writing, and today's prompt is "Coffee, Tea, or Me?"orShe rests her hands on either side of Waverly’s thighs, breathing slowly through her nose. “Want some coffee, or tea?”Waverly laughs quietly and the sound ricochets off the chambers in her heart. “I think all I really need right now is you.”Placing a hand on her chest in mock modesty, Nicole gasps. “Me?”
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: how far we’ve come (drabbles and one shots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659784
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	thought it was a dream (but it wasn't after all)

**Author's Note:**

> ayo we got our whw on
> 
> follow me on twitter for other days because i'll mostly be doing art for these prompts 
> 
> @badartndadjokes

It’s been nine months to the day when she gets the call. The blind reach-fumble-grab she does almost ends with her in a pile on the floor, but she catches herself on the nightstand seconds before she can fall. The startling bright light from her phone screen leaves spots dancing across her vision and she barely glances at it before swiping clumsily at the display to answer it. 

“Sheriff Haught speaking,” She croaks groggily. 

There’s a chuckle on the other line before Wynonna’s voice crackles through, “Is that really how you answer your phone?”

Rolling her eyes, she sits up further against the headboard. “It’s before dawn, Wyn’, what do you want?”

Silence stretches out tantalizingly slow as she listens to Wynonna take a shaky breath. 

“I need you to get dressed and meet us at the station.” Wynnona says. Her tone is what scares Nicole the most. It’s flat and serious, far from the normal, and it makes her leap to her feet. 

Her uniform is still laying on the dresser where she’d taken it off last night, and her boots sit at the end of the footboard. 

She sighs heavily as she slips into her thick winter uniform pants, “Is this a  _ Sheriff _ issue, or a Black Badge thing?”

Wynonna sounds like she’s walking quickly outside, fast breaths and a wind whistling through the speaker. “It’s a  _ come to the station and see for yourself _ situation, Haughtshot.”

“That’s  _ Sheriff  _ Haughtshot to you, Miss Earp.” She quips as she looks for a pair of clean socks. She debates between slipping her PSD beanie on, or slipping her Stetson on, not sure if it’s going to be official business or if she’s going to be sitting inside the Black Badge office while Wynonna does her thing. 

“Can you be here in ten?” Wynnona asks, and it still sounds so strange to hear the easy sarcasm that’s normally present be shoved to the side for a sharp edge to her tone. 

That’s enough to make her pause.

Nicole huffs easily, sliding her coat on and slipping into her boots. “I’ll be there in five.”

Wynnona hangs up unceremoniously, and Nicole lets the phone that’s been perched in between her cheek and shoulder fall to the bed. She pulls her duty belt out of the gun safe in the corner of the room and slides out the door while she’s still fitting it through the loops in her pants. 

She’s not sure what it could be. The past couple of months have been nonstop supernatural nonsense, as if with the Revenants and the Curse being gone, they’d left a window open for all the stray myths and legends to fly through to give them hell. 

If Waverly had been here, it would have been Research Heaven for her. 

The door to the Homestead slams behind her as she hangs her head at the thought of Waverly not being with them. As the months go by, she finds the grief they’d felt has lessened from a blood boiling, tear streaming, crying screaming horror, and thickened to an ever present ache deep in her bones that sneaks up on her when she least expects it. 

The cruiser is freezing when she gets in, and the old knobs groan as she cranks the heater to the highest setting. She’s thankful for the gloves she’d remembered to grab as she grips the cold steering wheel, and mutters darkly to herself about not choosing to get a new cruiser with an automatic start when the new budget came in, and instead getting new uniforms for the seasons. 

She’d been right when she griped at Wynonna about it being before dawn, as the clock on her dashboard blinks a bleary  _ 2:53 _ at her in luminescent green. There’s not a single soul in Purgatory awake besides her and Wynonna, maybe Jeremy, so she drives quite a bit faster than she should to get to the station. 

With yesterday’s ice, the roads are haphazardly slick and glint tauntingly at her as her weather tires grip into the asphalt in front of the station. 

She’s so focused on the road, that she doesn’t notice the color the sky has gone. Above her, where it had been pitch black when she’d left the homestead, stars blocked out by clouds, a blaringly white light shoots up into the stratosphere. The surrounding sky is white-blue, illuminated in a way that sends fear straight through her body and out of her boots.

Wynonna idles outside of the station on her bike when she pulls up. She gets two seconds to look at her wearily, before the girl thumbs over her shoulder at the light in the sky.

“You can either stay here with Nerd-cicle one and two, or you can follow me to whatever the hell that is,” Wynonna says, the tone from earlier still present.

If Nicole didn’t know any better, she’d think Wynonna looked  _ scared _ .

She bobs her head to the side for a second before nodding at Wynonna and rolling her window back up.

—

In a way that surprises absolutely no one, the light leads to the Stairs.

It’s eerily quiet there, all the animal life that had surfaced after Bulshar died are scarce and the wind has stopped blowing in a 100-foot diameter around the crumbling rocks.

She pulls her firearm out of the holster, hands shaking in a way that she’s almost ashamed of, and Wynonna sidles up beside her with Peacemaker drawn from the sheath at her side, one of Doc’s pistols in her left hand. It’s quiet, too quiet, and she can’t hear anything other than their own breathing.

There’s another blinding flash of white, an ear piercing scream of  _ something _ otherworldly with a gust of wind that nearly knocks her off her feet, and then she looks up to see Doc hobbling down the stairs, Waverly clutching his arm like a lifeline. 

Her breath comes in a shaky staccato at the sight. Waverly’s hair is long and untamed, natural curls given way to a tangled length that is worlds longer than it was a year ago. Her clothes are ragged and threadbare. Doc’s hair is long and speckled with gray, his moustache giving way to a full length beard that’s scraggly and matted.

“ _ Waverly _ ,” She gasps, the same time as Wynonna. Her breath leaves her in a rush as they finally come to a stop at the bottom of the Stairs. Doc’s hands are shaking where he holds Waverly upright and when she takes a closer look, she sees his chest is smeared in bright red blood with a gash criss cross across his skin.

Wynonna surges forward and grabs Waverly’s face tenderly, peppering kisses over all the places she can reach, and Nicole can’t even bring herself to move. Her feet are anchored into the floor of the woods and there’s nothing she can do.

Until Waverly’s eyes shoot up to hers, clear and bright amidst the dirt and dust that cake her face.

A sigh of relief brushes past her lips and her legs finally,  _ finally, _ release from the hold and she rushes forward to snake a hand around the back of Waverly’s neck, tipping her head side to side to check for visible wounds. Wynonna lands herself in Doc’s arms, somewhat gingerly, moving from Nicole’s path to Waverly.

“You’re here,” She breathes. Waverly’s eyes flutter for a moment, lips slowly spreading into a smile as she lets her head be turned side to side.

“I’m here, baby,” Waverly says quietly. 

Every moment she’d waited since she woke up in a dusty basement and waited for Wynonna to find them she’d been waiting to hear her voice, see hazel eyes look back at her, feel smooth skin under her fingertips and hold her in her arms again.

She presses her lips to the top of Waverly’s brow softly. “You’re here,” she says again, reverently. 

Wynonna clears her throat behind them. When she turns, Wynonna has Doc’s arm slung around her shoulder and is leading him to Nicole’s cruiser. 

“C’mon Sheriff,” She calls, gesturing over her shoulder, “Let’s get these losers back to the station.”

Nicole furrows her eyebrows at the gash in Doc’s chest, mouth dry as she says, “Not the hospital?”

Doc speaks for the first time, throat gravelly and rough, “Not necessary, Sheriff Haught. Don’t think those nice nurses would be too fond of Vampire healing in their infirmary.”

She laughs and it surprises her the way it sounds in her chest. Waverly ducks her head into the hollow of her throat and the feeling of her breath against her skin grounds her. 

“Probably not,” Nicole says around a smile.

They limp to her cruiser, Waverly wrapped in her arms and breath hot on her throat. Wynonna helps prop Doc up in the backseat and wait for Nicole to buckle Waverly in the passenger seat.

Wynonna’s hand grabs at the top of her shoulder. Her voice is nearly broken when she says, “They’re home, right? This isn’t a dream?”

It takes everything in her not to let out that sob that threatens to rise from her chest. “They’re home, Wynonna.”

___

  
  


After nearly a year of her being missing, seeing Waverly Earp sitting on the counter in her kitchen wearing one of her PSD hoodies and fuzzy socks is a sight that shocks her. It’s still not even dawn, the only light in the house is the one above the sink to the left of them, and it’s soft glow dances across Waverly’s cheekbones and shoulders.

“Are you hungry?” She asks. Waverly’s eyes flutter open and she feels her heartbeat hitch in her chest at the look in them.

Waverly shakes her head, the left corner of her mouth twitching up into a smile. 

“No thank you,” she says quietly. “I’ll probably be hungry after I sleep for three days, but not right now.”

Nicole takes a slow step forward until her knees knock into the cabinets between Waverly’s legs where they dangle off of the countertop.

She rests her hands on either side of Waverly’s thighs, breathing slowly through her nose. “Want some coffee, or tea?”

Waverly laughs quietly and the sound ricochets off the chambers in her heart. “I think all I really need right now is you.”

Placing a hand on her chest in mock modesty, Nicole gasps. “Me?”

When Waverly leans in to kiss the smile off of Nicole’s face, everything feels like it’s gone back to normal. At least, as normal as Earp country gets.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter for other days because i'll mostly be doing art for these prompts 
> 
> @badartndadjokes


End file.
